A Twilight Dream
by Marybella
Summary: AU follows the basic plot of Twilight. When Bella left it wasn't because of Phill and Renee traveling,she didn't go willingly, and she wasn't always called Bella, her name was originally Mary Isabella Swan. This is her adventure of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1 The beginning revised

**Hey guys,**

**Ok so this is my first fanfic, and I'm not saying this to be "excused from grammar mistakes" because it doesn't matter if you have written 12 stories or just one.... grammar is something EVERYONE knows! The story should be proof read ahead of time anyway, by either the author and/or the beta.**

**So this story actually developed from a really weird dream I had a while ago, and ever since I haven't been able to get the story out of my head. I finally found the courage to post it. I have the story roughly outlined almost to the end I just need to perfect it and type it up.**

**One thing I have to clear up: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING BY STEPHENIE MEYER. It would be really annoying if I had to type that EVERY chapter, and I might occasionally make up a fun disclaimer, but other than that this is the last disclaimer. You and I both know I don't own Twilight or else it wouldn't be called FANfiction.... get it? ;)**

**Onto the story!**

*******Notice I did change the story around a little, she is now living with Charlie instead of an uncle. ALSO Phil and Renee are the parent/stepparent she left, not BOTH of her biological parents.**

The vivid pictures of my past life swam behind my head. I wanted to scream at them, demand that they tell me why they wouldn't leave me alone. I wanted to cling to my mother and cry my heart out and tell her how much I loved her. I wanted to go home and complain about chores, I wanted to be with them again.

"I'm sorry Ms. Swan, I'm sorry. There isn't any treatment. For now all we can do is hope they wake up." A tall man in a lab coat sadly reported.

All of the faces and phrases flowed repeatedly, and regularly in my dreams every night, only leaving me in peace when I woke up in a cold sweat at 2am.

"Mary you know your family loved you very much." The old, tired, and distressed face of my grandmother whispered to me.

"We're sorry Mary, but we just can't take you, our house was destroyed too and we're moving to Atlanta with Jenny, Joe is coming as well, and Mary Katherine is still at school in Ohio." Aunt Vicky said. Her face a common appearance, and the sting of rejection still hurt.

"Marybella, Marybella?" my stepdad said in a singsong voice while trying to get me out of bed so we could make pancakes and surprise mom. "NO!" I wanted to scream, "don't leave! Please don't leave me."

"Mary, Mary!!" My friend George shook me awake. Those images never fail to haunt me. "We're here." He said. "Welcome to Knox, Minnesota."

"Thanks George" I replied.

George was the kind man that had the privilege of sitting next to me on American Airlines. Now we had arrived at my personal hell, a stupid little town called Knox. This is where I was destined to spend the rest of my days, or at least until my mom and stepdad came to get me, which according to the doctor was going to be a while.

**Yeah I know it was really short, but I had to stop somewhere and the next chapter will be a lot longer!**

**Now I'm not one of those people who holds chapters hostage until you review but I do need feedback!**

**I mean come on I at least need to know someone is reading it and is interested in what will happen.... so I do need AT LEAST 1 review just this once so I know someone's reading it, because I don't want to waste my time perfecting and typing something no one is going to read!**

*******Notice I did change the story around a little, she is now living with Charlie instead of an uncle. ALSO Phil and Renee are the parent/stepparent she left, not BOTH of her biological parents.**

**ok until next time!!! -Marybella :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Moving madness

Enter: Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, and ME!!

A: Ohhhh! I'm so excited!

J: why?

E: she had a vision…

B: really? What about?

A: it was a 2-part vision

B: well what's the first part?

A: Marybella will NEVER own Twilight…

ME: Jeez Alice do you need to tell the world? Can't a girl dream?

E: well that was way too obvious

B: **slaps Edwards arm playfully** Edward, be nice! **turns back to Alice** What else?

E: right, sorry love.

J: oh she's got you whipped!

E: **growls**

A: Jasper! **Glares**

J: What's that Esme? You need help pulling weeds? I'll be right there!

A: The second thing is that we are all going to be in the next chapter!!!! yay!

ME: Ok onto the story!

**notice I did change the story around a little, she is now living with Charlie instead of an uncle. ALSO Phill and Renee are the parent/stepparent she left, not BOTH of her biological parents.**

oooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

CHAPTER 2

George insisted on following me through the airport until we got to the terminal where the rest of my luggage was. I was really starting to get annoyed.

"Yeah thanks George." I said as he handed me my bags.

George was a nice guy, and God bless this man for putting up with me through that flight, but he was hovering; and I hate people who hover. At this point my long brown hair was dirty, I had huge bruise like bags under my eyes, but those had been there for a while. My shirt was wrinkled and my jeans were getting really uncomfortable. I needed to get home so I could have my nightly meltdown.

_Home, psh yeah right! I thought Knox is not and never will be my home. _

I liked to think of it more as a temporary living condition, bad living conditions, but still a place to live. I would much rather be at my real home, my brick house, one story, simple but homey. Where the sun actually shined! But I couldn't go home; my home was gone just like all of my friends' homes were too. Despite this nightly routine I have never been a crier. Before the accident I rarely cried and never in front of people. I'm more of the "suffer in silence" type. (AN: I know it was in the movie, but it's true I am)

"Bye Mary, I hope to see you around town." George said as he turned to leave.

"Wait, George!" I called to his retreating figure.

"Yes?" he turned around.

"Well, um, I never fully introduced myself. My name is Mary Isabella Swan;" I blushed and looked down. "But the reason I wanted you to know is I think I'm going to go by Bella now, you know to start over?"

"Oh, yes I think that sounds like a good idea Mar-Bella. Sorry that is going take me a minuet." He replied.

"Yeah well thanks for putting up with me." I replied blushing.

_Jeez what the heck is wrong with me, blushing and practically stuttering? Who am I_? I thought to myself. _"I never used to be this shy,"_ I mean I wasn't the most outgoing girl in my group of friends, but I never stuttered or blushed this much.

I stumbled slightly as my vision got blurry and I lost hold of my luggage momentarily. I quickly realized it was because I was crying. But I knew why, when George had stuttered my name it came out sounding like "Marybella." The same name I heard every night. Today was the first time in 2 months I had heard it out loud.

"Holy crow," I cursed. "I am a emotional wreck!" I stated in my mind. I frantically wiped away the rest of the unshed tears as I gathered my luggage again. I continued walking until I came to a hallway lined with people embracing each other, I stopped and looked around. It took me a total of 3 minuets to spot Charlie; this is because he was holding a neon pink poster board that said MARY SWAN in big, bold, caps. I blushed cherry red as I made my way towards him.

"Hey Bella," he smiled. "Uh hi Chr-Dad" I responded. This was another difference between my parents, my dad has called me Bella ever since I was a baby, he said it was because I was a beautiful baby. My mom on the other hand, being the good Catholic girl she is, prefered my first name, Mary. She says its a special name for a special girl.

"Okay, well lets get you stuff in the car and head to the house. I was thinking of ordering Chinese, is that um okay?" He asked hesitantly, picking up on my mood. "It's okay

Dad, Chinese won't set me off on a tantrum. I'm past the fragile stage; and yes Chinese sounds good." I chuckled slightly at his caution.

_Finally! _I thought,_ I'm starting to act more like myself!_

We got to Charlie's house 2 hours later; seeing as Knox is too small to have its own airport, the closest airport is in Grand Portage. He carried my stuff upstairs to the spare bedroom that would now be mine, and left me to unpack. This is why I love my Dad so much; he doesn't hover. I spent the rest of the evening unpacking and eating beef and broccoli.

Around 10'oclock I ran downstairs tripping along the way and said goodnight to Charlie. After that I went back upstairs, and for the first time in 2 months fell asleep without crying.

OOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoO

Yay! Woo hoo! That was awesome!!!!

Ok guys, I am so so so so so so sorry that I stopped updating. At first it was because I wanted to change the story, then school got in the way, and finally I realized no one was reading it anyway. But I noticed the other day that it has actually been read like 50 times; so I decided to upload the chapter. I will continue to write and update consistently this summer if not for readers, then for self-satisfaction.

***notice I did change the story around a little she is now living with Charlie instead of an uncle. ALSO Phill and Renee are the parent/stepparent she left, not BOTH of her biological parents. **I just thought I would write that again in case somebody missed it at the top.

So expect to see more of me in the future. I also have an idea and half-story for Buffy the Vampire Slayer but I'm not sure if I'm going to post it. Its kind of a song fic to Michelle Branch's Here with Me and I like the idea I'm just not sure if anyone else will like it.

So I also need a review…. I want to know that someone cares about this other than me. So one review would be nice. Don't worry I'm not going to do anything stupid like hold a chapter hostage…. I don't know about you guys, but that always pisses me off when a good story is with held b/c there aren't enough reviews.

Until next time!!!!!

3 -Marybella


	3. Good Morning Sunshine? No, it's rain!

**Hola Twilighters! I am here with Chapter Three, which is very exciting this is my first official "regular" update hopefully they are all this close together from here on out. **

**I would like to thank all of the people who have read my story so far, especially ****JustAGirl**** for leaving me my FIRST review EVER!!! Thank you so so so much. Your review let me know that all of the visitors/hits listed were not just people glancing at it and then moving on. I now know that it is being read, so thank you; and sorry if this embarrassed you. **

**Ok well that's all for now… so onto the story! Ps: I don't own Twilight**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3

"_Hey Mary do you know what our Spanish homework was?" asked a tall skinny girl with shoulder-length, curly, light-brown hair._

"_Yeah, we have to write an essay about the interview we did with our partner in class." I responded._

"_Ok, thanks. See you tomorrow! Oh, and don't forget about our physics quiz!" she called walking back to her locker._

The images blur around me and suddenly I am walking into the kitchen of my house after the ride home from school.

"_Hey Mary, how was school? Did you have a good day?" asked my mom as I entered our small one story house._

"_Umm it was good," I replied "I got an A on my math test."_

"_Oh that's great, honey!" said my mom with a smile._

Then the scene changes again. All I can see is flickers of light. I felt the earth shake beneath me; I can hear glass shattering, objects falling to the ground. Sirens blaring all around me, and I can hear my step-dad shouting something, but I can't understand what it is. I look around confused and panicking; I know what is going to happen next. I frantically search the familiar room looking for an escape, or a way to prevent the events about to occur. I meet the fearful eyes of my mother as she braces herself for the pain. **CRASH**

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I scream as I wake with a start, gasping for air. Thunder cracks violently through the sky as the rain crashes onto my window. Sweat drips down my forehead and my shirt clings to my back as I pull my knees to my chest and sob. I just sit there, struggling to fill my lungs with air as tears cascade down my cheeks. I blinked several times before my vision clears. Sighing I unclasp my shaking hands and fall back only my pillow.

"When will these dreams stop?" I ask no one in particular. I sighed again. _After that I doubt I'll be able to sleep again, and don't even get me started on this blasted rain. _I think to myself.

I glanced at the alarm clock sitting on my nightstand, 2:30am. _Great! Just great. _I thought exasperated.

I rolled over and pulled out a photo album from my nightstand drawer and flipped through the pictures. My mom and dad on their wedding day, Phil and Mom on their honeymoon, my self and a group of friends: 1 tall redhead, Cathryn; Caitlin, the curly light brunette from my dream; a wavy haired blond; and twins with shoulder-length light-brown hair. Images of my past filled my mind as I skimmed the album.

My eyelids grew heavy as I drifted off to a more pleasant dreamless sleep with the album clutched to my chest.

I groaned and rolled over in bed fumbling for the off button on my alarm clock. I stumbled out of bed and sleepily made my way to the bathroom. I splashed some water on my face to clear the sleep and quickly surveyed the damage that last night did to me; my cheeks were blotchy, my eyes red and puffy, my hair a monstrous frizz ball, but the dark circles under my eyes had magically faded to an almost unnoticeable depth. I definitely could not salvage my appearance at this point.

"Into the shower I go then." I said to my pitiful reflection. The hot water relaxed my tense back and shoulders and cleared the sleep and blotchy skin.

When I was done I grabbed a towel and quietly made my way back to the room. I walked over to my closet to find an outfit for the day. After a few minuets of searching I decided on a dark blue fitted polo and my favorite, and most comfortable, pair of jeans. I closed the closet and moved towards the pile of sheets and blankets that was my bed, shoving empty boxes as I went.

This room was a fairly good size, a bit bigger than my room at home I guess. I had a double bed immediately to the right of the door; the bed board rested against the eastern wall, and the length of the bed was along the south wall putting the bed in the southeastern corner. There was a large window slightly above, and to the right of my bed on the east wall. The rocking chair from my baby days sat in the northeast corner of my room. Along the north wall was my dresser and mirror, and my closet was on the west wall. The walls were a soft blue and the floor was hard wood.

After making my bed I stacked the empty boxes next to the rocking chair, I only had two boxes left to unpack, they were the ones that held my books, just a few from the large collection I had in my room at home.

I glanced at the clock and noticed it was 7:15, breakfast time. I exited my room and made my way downstairs, through the living room into the kitchen. I was surprised to find Charlie at the stove making breakfast. Last time I checked he was a horrible cook, about as bad as mom. He turned to me and smiled. "Morning Bells." He said as he placed the eggs and toast on the table.

"Wow Dad, this looks good." I said genuinely surprised.

He laughed at my comment and replied, "Hey I can cook breakfast if nothing else; and I just didn't want you hungry on your first day of school."

"Ugh!" I groaned, "You had to remind me, there goes my appetite." "Hey!" He joked back, "You'll want to eat this now so when dinner comes around you can at least say you had something good to eat today." "Um no," I laughed, "I will be making dinner to spare us both." We both chuckled as we finished up.

I then put our dishes in the sink to wash later and ran back upstairs to the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face and grabbed my backpack out of my room as I made my way back downstairs. I was confused as I walked out of the house into dark menacing clouds, and saw Charlie standing on the driveway smiling; but before I could ask he pointed to the street. I followed his eyes to the mailbox, and there on the curb was a big, red truck. I looked back at Charlie with a disbelieving gasp for conformation. He nodded sheepishly and said, "I know that you didn't have a car, and that you were planning on using the money from your savings account but you need to save that; so I found you an alternative."

I squealed and hugged him saying, "oh my gosh Dad, I love it! I can't believe you bought me a car, that's amazing. I hope it wasn't too much money." I looked at him, silently asking the question.

"Um... well no. I didn't buy it new obviously. I actually bought it from an old friend, Billy Black. Do you remember him? You used to play with his daughters Rachel and Rebecca when you were little." He said hesitantly.

"Oh, yeah I remember them. So how much was it, I want to pay you back at least partially." I said. "Well Bells, its kind of a gift to help you adjust." He replied. _Wow, free. _I thought. "Oh ok, well thanks Dad. I better go, don't want to be late on my first day." I said embarrassed at the emotional conversation. "Oh yes of course, no wouldn't want to be late; and I have to head to the station now anyway." He said mirroring my embarrassment.

He gave me directions to the school and a set of keys: one for the truck, one for the house and an emergency one for the station. Charlie was Knox's hero, the police chief. The people of this town were his wife and children he was responsible for everyone. We both got in our cars and headed out. Charlie went to his job and friends, whereas I was headed to my doom. I was driving on a long road that seemed impossibly short; I was headed to my SECOND first day of high school, and I was completely alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**All right that was a party! I would have continued into the day but the Cullen's are at school and I also have a lot of other things planned for her first day and by the time I typed it all out it would be like 15 pages long. That's just too long for me to handle in one sitting. I'm also kind of thinking I need to change some stuff as far as her first day goes so I can do it in segments, or maybe just move some stuff around so I can bring it in later. **

**Hmmm I think what I really need is a beta reader but I don't know how to sign up for one. Does anyone know how that works? It doesn't explain it in my account. So if anyone knows anything about that, PLEASE send me a review. **

**I'M DESPARATE FOR A BETA READER!**

**See you next chapter! 3 Marybella**


	4. First Day From Hell

**Hello readers. I'm so so so so so sorry I stopped updating. Life happened. But now I am here and bursting with updates and paved plot holes. **** So without further ado: Chapter 4 First day from Hell. **

* * *

I pulled into the parking lot of my new high school very slowly, and spent a good 10 minutes looking for a place to park. It wasn't that there were no spots (the lot was practically empty) I just didn't know where to park. I finally decided outside the front office would be good considering that is where I was headed. I was shutting my truck door when I realized with relief that most of the cars here were beaters like mine. I sighed and made my way towards the office. Knox's high school was weird because everything had a label. Nailed to the wall of the front office was a sign that said "Welcome to the office!" They had cherry signs like this all over town. I wouldn't be surprised if they had a sign in the cemetery that said "Welcome all, alive and dead! Pay your respects at someone's final resting bed."

I trudged through the mist in my black raincoat and tennis shoes opening the large glass door with a huff. Warm air immediately embraced me giving me goose-bums. I unzipped my coat, and set my backpack on the floor next to me. I grabbed the hair band off my wrist, attempting to tame my wild hair into a ponytail, so I could focus. Then I looked up already anxious for the day to end.

"Hello dear, how can I help you this morning?" A smiling, middle-aged woman with short, curly brown hair addressed me.

"Um Hi. I'm here to get my schedule; I'm starting the second quarter of junior year." I tried to seem confident and completely failed.

"Alright can I have your name?" she asked still smiling. "Sure I think I should be listed as Mary Isabella Swan." I said with even less confidence. She turned to her computer and started typing. Her expression completely changed to one of apprehension as she turned back to me and asked: "OH! Are you Chief Swan's daughter?"

_Great, _I thought, _this is such a small town everyone must know the story of my parents break-up and now she'll come to the conclusion that I have lived in Missouri this whole time from my transfer papers._

"Yes I am" I replied completely dreading the rest of this conversation. "Mary it says here you are transferring from Hanex Academy in Missouri." She looked at me with sympathy as she continued, "Were you transferred because of the terrib-"

"Yes I was," I said cutting her off midsentence "And speaking of my file I would like to make a change. Can you list me as Isabella instead of Mary?" I asked continuing quickly so she wouldn't have a chance to go any further on that subject. I didn't care if I was being rude. I just wanted to get my schedule and leave this room.

She looked at me with pity and nodded her head pretending she understood. "Of course dear, whatever you want" she quickly made the adjustments on her clipboard and handed me the papers. "You'll need to have your teachers sign this slip and bring it back to the office at the end of the day. Now we don't have blocked schedules here, like Hanex, so you have 7 classes lasting 45 minuets each. Stapled to the slip is your schedule along with a map of the school."

I nodded mutely and attempted to smile as I folded the papers and shoved them into my backpack. Then I mumbled a thank you and picked up my bag before rushing out the door. I took a deep breath and sighed in relief as the door closed, trying to collect myself before braving the halls. I looked around the parking lot noticing how the lot had filled up since I first arrived. Students were mingling, running, screaming, laughing and being happy. I looked on jealously wishing I had someone to talk to who wouldn't badger me with questions. Then again, I am relieved that I didn't seem to be drawing any attention to myself. Hopefully I could get through the day remaining invisible and make it home.

A shrill ringing in my ear brought me out of my thoughts with a jump. The first bell, I assume, signaling it was almost time for first period. I grabbed my papers out of my bag and found my locker number: 531. _That should be easy to remember_ I mused _since it is Mom's birthday_.

Knox High School wasn't very big. The students totaled to a grand 800. That's about 200 students per grade. I made my way through the halls, awkwardly shuffling my feet and trying not to panic. I glanced up from the map only to walk right into someone. I moaned as I sat up from the familiar position on the floor.

"Oh my gosh I am so so sorry! Are you ok? I didn't mean to knock you over. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and then I just walked right into you. I'm really sorry." I blurted out. I couldn't believe I had just walked into someone and landed us both on the floor.

"Hey, hey. Chill out it's fine. I should be the one apologizing for knocking such a pretty girl over. You're new here right?" I looked up to find a blonde haired, blue-eyed boy with a child-like roundness to his face and spikes in his hair smirking at me and holding his hand out to help me up. I took it gratefully.

"Um thank you, I guess. Yeah, I figured the whole invisible thing wouldn't work for long." I choked out quietly. "What? I'm sorry I didn't catch that. I'm Mike by the way, Mike Newton." He replied looking a little confused. "Oh nothing. Thanks for helping me up. I'm Bella, and yes I am new here." I said, blushing. "So, Bella, where are you headed? Can I help you find your first class?" He asked, eyes shining like an excited puppy. "Well I was actually looking for my locker when I bumped into you. I'm 531 but can't seem to find the right hallway." I told him, hoping I would have time to get to class before the next bell. "Oh ok. I know where you need to be. We're actually in Sophomore Hall right now," he said while leading me through the winding hall, "but right over here is Junior Hall give or take a few seniors."

He showed me my locker and I smiled while thanking him, but he didn't leave; so I turned to my locker and arranged my books, notebooks, and binders the way I wanted them. I tried to take my time organizing my stuff, but Mike just leaned on the locker next to mine chatting about classes and teachers. I didn't pay much attention, but nodded at the right intervals. I didn't want to be rude. After all, he did help me and he didn't yell at me when I knocked him over. So I decided I would try to be more tolerant; maybe the doting look in his eye would fade after a while. When I was done I turned back to Mike nervously and asked, "So could you help me find my first class too? I know it's a lot to ask but I really don't want to be late."

His eyes lit up, "Sure, what is your first class?" I told him and showed him on the map. "Oh cool! We have first period together. Literature with Mr. Stanton, come on this way." We weaved our way through the halls and mass of students until he stopped outside what I assumed was our Lit class. "Ladies first." He motioned to the doorway, grinning like a fool. I chuckled and walked in.

Mike made his way to a group of boys and easily joined in their conversation leaving me alone. People were still missing so no one really noticed me as I walked up to the teacher's desk. I introduced myself and handed him the slip. He nodded and said he would return it at the end of the class. Then he handed me the syllabus, I skimmed over the list of books and reports. I could tell I was going to ace this class. They were studying revolutionary women writers in history. This meant we were reading Jane Austen, the Bronte sisters, Emily Dickenson etcetera. I briefly wondered if in the boxes of papers and school crap from Hanex I still had my reports, maybe I could even recycle a few. Mr. Stanton told me to take a seat anywhere and wait until class started. I nodded and walked away.

I stood there slightly off to the side and surveyed the classroom. Every minute more people came in, and I didn't know where to sit. Mike looked up and saw me. "Bella! Come over here and meet the guys." I blushed as I walked towards him. "Hey guys this is Bella, she is the new girl. Bella, these are the guys." He said motioning to the two other guys with him.

"Hello beautiful, my name is Tyler, and I want to offer you my deepest apologies that the first guy you met here at Knox was Mike. Don't worry, not everyone here has the intelligence of a fruit fly." He addressed me grinning, pretending to say the last part as if Mike couldn't hear. I chuckled lightly and blushed again, relieved that they seemed to accept me immediately.

"Tyler you freak! Come here! I'm going to make sure you never open your fat mouth again." Mike said as he punched him jokingly and backed him to the wall by the collar of his shirt, laughing. I smiled watching the boys roughhousing and turned back to the other boy. "Hi Bella, I'm Erik Yorkie, it's nice to meet you. Don't worry about those two, they mean well, they just tend to screw up first impressions when it comes to girls." He introduced himself smiling and shaking his head at his friends. I laughed agreeing with him and said "Mike was really nice to me this morning. I got lost trying to get to my locker and he helped me find it and this classroom. Tyler seems nice too; I can tell you guys are good friends and have been for a while. But then again it's a small town so everyone here must have gone through school together since kindergarten right?"

"Oh yeah we have. Is Knox a lot smaller than your old high school?" He asked responding to my statement. I panicked momentarily not wanting to ruin my chance of finding friends with my past. I knew all too well that once someone knows that you were there, that you saw it happen, they never look at you the same. They call us the survivors, refugees, or even my favorite the "strong souls." I looked up at him "Well you see I'm from um a private high school in a city so to me Knox is a small town." His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion and I could tell he was going to ask more. I looked around quickly trying to figure out what I would say next when the second bell rang, officially starting first period. _Saved by the bell, how cliché._ I thought completely thankful that someone up there was watching out for me.

I sat down in a seat in the back not too far from the guys and Mike, who was up two seats and over a row. I set my bag down and pulled out a notebook and pen along with the syllabus ready for the lesson. Mr. Stanton got up from his desk and moved to the podium. He pulled out his grade book and started calling role. I was familiar with this, it seemed as if every high school calls role first period just to make sure no one skipped. We didn't have to call role at Hanex though, the teachers knew all the students so if someone were missing they simply would've looked around the room and just marked it down. "Bella Swan" he called. "Present" I replied loud enough for him to hear. Everyone turned around to see the mysterious new girl and Mike winked at me. I blushed and smiled as I quickly looked back to my notebook.

Just to give me something to do I copied the syllabus down on the first page, this way I wouldn't lose it. I was very organized but I still always managed to lose important papers. Class continued with a review of what they did last quarter and what we would be studying the rest of the semester. He introduced Pride and Prejudice and gave some notes on Jane Austen. I wrote down major details but not much else. I knew these books like the back of my hand. Every book on this list was sitting on my shelf at home. I am an avid reader and have been since I was eight years old. Books are my escape. I loved the 19th century because it was a whole different world and just for a while I was allowed to enter it and live there.

The class flew by and soon it was time for second period. I got my slip back from Mr. Stanton and checked my schedule. I had Public Speaking next, and unfortunately it didn't look like I was very close to the classroom. I was gathering my things when Mike approached me. "Jeez that man never stops talking, I almost fell asleep. I don't know how any straight man decides he wants to teach about women poets for the rest of his life. Anyway where are headed now?" I grimaced slightly at his words but continued the conversation. It seemed no one these days had any appreciation for the classics or the written word for that matter. "I have Public Speaking with Mrs. Penne in S4 next." I replied. "Hey I'm going that way so I'll show you your classroom." Said Erick from behind Mike.

I followed Erick through the halls and down some stairs, and he flirted with me relentlessly the entire way. He was really starting to look at me like I was his idol or something and it was really annoying. Nevertheless I was kind and extremely quiet so I could make sure that he didn't get the wrong message. I was happy to hear he had to run back to his locker and I would be able to enter alone. I walked in and located the teacher's desk. "Hi my name is Bella Swan and I'm new here. I have a slip for you to sign." I said politely. "Oh right! Ok, so you're the new student. I'm Mrs. Penne it's nice to meet you, I'll give this back to you in a minute ok hon?" She said in her booming voice, I definitely understood why she was the teacher of this class.

Several students had turned forward to see me after hearing her proclamation. I scanned the room for an empty seat; there was one next to a curly haired brunette wearing glasses. I made my way to the seat and asked her if it was taken. "Oh no not at all, please sit down." She said smiling. "I'm Angela Webber, it's nice to meet you." I smiled at her "Bella Swan, although you probably heard." She laughed "Yeah that's just Mrs. Penne for you. She is loud and doesn't realize that not everyone wants to be heard." Class started then with Mrs. Penne introducing herself and explaining what the class was about, what we would be doing, and how to succeed in her class. She was about to continue when she looked at me "Oh wait a minute guys. Bella, I'm sorry I almost forgot here is your slip. So lets hear about you, we all know each other but you hold that mystery because we haven't known you since kindergarten. Where did you go to school before Knox?"

"Well I went to Hanex Academy, it's not around here so you've probably never heard of it." I said nervous as to where this was leading. "I don't know of that school you're right. Academy that must be a private school, is it one of those all girl schools? Where exactly is it?" She replied interested. "Yes it is an all girls school. It's in a city in Missouri, my home state." I was getting really uncomfortable. "Now that you mention it I might have heard something about that on the news. So if you're from Missouri that means you were pretty close to the disaster…wait! Hanex is that private school that was completely destroyed. Ok so you transferred here, but this is a long ways away from Area X. Oh that's right I think I heard Maureen say you are the chief's daughter right? Wow so this must be a huge change. Well we welcome you here to Knox where absolutely nothing exciting happens." She continued driving a stake into my heart.

I couldn't breath; everything started swimming as I processed her words. My secret was out, what am I supposed to do now? I couldn't stand the stares as the class erupted into whispers and questions being shouted at me. "Nothing exciting my foot she's a survivor!" one kid yelled. "We're doomed she's either a water-child or a digger. Everyone says there's no safe place if you're with one!" I heard someone say. I started seeing spots and could almost feel the slap to face as I heard the names. The class was in an uproar and it was my entire fault. But then again why wouldn't it be? The kid was right I'm a digger, and I knew that for the rest of my life when people met me that's what they would think when they found out.

"Bella? Bella! Are you ok? Wait!" I saw Angela had a concerned and pained expression on her face as the spots grew. Tears gushed down my face as I looked around at the chaos I had created. I tried to stand up so I could flee, but I couldn't. I wasn't breathing enough, I was choking on my tears, and the world was spinning and growing darker and darker. Soon it all came spiraling down as my face met the floor and I embraced the blackness, happy at last to hear nothing.


End file.
